goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Bride of the Living Dummy
Bride of the Living Dummy is the second book in the Goosebumps Series 2000 book series, and the fourth book in the ''Living Dummy'' saga. It was first published in 1998. The cover illustration shows both Slappy and Mary-Ellen cutting a wedding cake decorated with skulls. Plot Jillian Zinman has her hands full with her pet lizard Petey, her little twin sisters Katie and Amanda, their life-size doll Mary-Ellen, and her best friend Harrison. Jillian has dreamed of becoming a clown almost all of her life. So she thought she would practice by bringing her sisters to the Little Theater, a children's puppet show. She believes that she will learn how to entertain children from this experience. Her friend, Harrison agrees to come with them since he thinks it might be cool. They also end up bringing Mary-Ellen, a cute Raggedy Ann-like doll with them. The entertainer, Jimmy O'James comes on stage with his "good pal", Slappy. Jillian is shocked that the ventriloquist is only a teenage boy as Jimmy tries to do an act, but Slappy proves difficult, as he vomits and does other obnoxious gestures. The dummy calls Katie and Amanda to get on stage, to which he further insults them and Mary-Ellen. After the show, the twins are so angry at their treatment that they decide to tell Slappy how mean he was. Jimmy tries to get the two six-year-old's to stop from going to the backstage where Slappy is and the two older children run in after them and they split up to search for them easier. Jillian then runs into Jimmy and Slappy just as he punches Jimmy in the nose. But Jimmy claims that Slappy is not alive and it was just his new routine he was practicing for. Jillian decides to believe him and soon locates the twins. But she has lost Harrison, who does not seem to be around anymore. The twins then make her take them to Dairy Queen and she is forced to even buy an ice cream for the doll. When they get home, Slappy is waiting on the couch! Harrison explains that he met some friends he knew working backstage. So they let him go out into the alley behind the stage and dig in the trash for anything cool. Inside the trash was Slappy. He brought the doll along and almost immediately, Slappy bites Jillian's hand. Harrison then leaves the broken dummy with Jillian so her father, an aspiring carpenter, can fix it. Fed up with her obnoxious sisters after dinner one night, Jillian begins scheming of the perfect revenge, and has Harrison help her the following day at school. She then contemplates smearing their doll with cheese and letting the rats feast upon it as a good way to get her revenge and after school, she and Harrison visit the local magic shop to pick up some fun tricks for their clown act. As they walk into the store, Jillian spies Jimmy the ventriloquist exiting. Then he warns her to get rid of Slappy as soon as she can and he vanishes. All and all, Jillian is in a pretty good mood since she found some cool squirting playing cards. However, her good mood lasts but a few minutes. When she returns home she finds that someone cracked open her lizard cage and Petey was released. Slappy is nearby, perched on the busted case which leads Jillian to accuse her sisters of the prank. Even her parents seem to believe her and they soon find Petey inside Slappy's mouth. Jillian and Harrison perform their clown act for a four-year-old's birthday party, but it unfortunately goes wrong. Instead of laughing, they only end up making the children cry. They also accidentally squirt soap into one of the children's eyes. Jillian and Harrison believe her twin sisters being responsible. So, once more she resumes trying to plan revenge. But before they can, Harrison proposes they do a ventriloquist act for the children using Slappy as it may be better than performing as clowns. When Jillian gets home, her mother asks how her clown party went and she simply tells her mother, "Don't even go there." Harrison wants to get a doll of his own, so he gets the address of Jimmy and the two children race to Jimmy's place and soon they reach the ventriloquist's abandoned house. They naturally invite themselves in and start rifling through the belongings he left behind when Jillian comes across a diary and out of surprise, learns the secret origins of Slappy. An evil sorcerer created evil toys to steal the possessions of children while they slept. He made Slappy out of a coffin and the sorcerer then possessed the dummy body. Jimmy goes on about reciting the magic words to bring Slappy alive. Upon getting home, Jillian sees that someone has used lipstick and wrote "Where is my bride?" on her mirror! The twins shriek in terror at finding Slappy sitting in a pile of spaghetti in the dining room, and they insist Slappy is responsible. Jillian assumes the twins read the magic words and brought the dummy to life. Due to the diary and dinner incident, Jillian refuses to use Slappy in the ventriloquist act. Instead, they practice using Mary-Ellen and a spare dummy Harrison found up in his uncle's attic. Soon, another child's birthday party arrives. Jillian and Harrison plan to do the ventriloquist act. The party will be taking place in Jillian's basement and without adult supervision. Jillian goes to grab Harrison's toy for him but finds out that Slappy has take his place! So with no choice, they use Slappy with Mary-Ellen and the party starts off well. The toys bicker back and fourth, and then Slappy vomits all over a child! Out of disgust, another few children begin to vomit. Slappy grabs the birthday boy by the neck and drags him across the room, threatening to kill everyone unless he is given his bride. Jillian fetches Mary-Ellen and Slappy reacts in disgust before informing her that he does not want anything to do with Mary-Ellen. He then informs Jillian that he wants her. Jillian refuses, so Slappy retaliates and punches her in the head. She then tries to run, only to slip and fall into a pile of the vomit... Mary-Ellen comes to life again and tells Slappy that she did not bring him to life to marry Jillian. She brought him to life to marry her and thus shocked that he is so resistant to her. She had thought that this would have been easier, had she kept other girls away but Slappy wants nothing to do with her and calls her ugly, as well as punching her. He then tells everyone that the birthday party is now a wedding party, and he wants Jillian to be his lovely bride. Mary-Ellen comes to life again and she and Slappy wrestle, eventually winding up in Jillian's father's workshop. They manage to land near the table saw and Slappy uses it to slice Mary-Ellen right in half! But Mary-Ellen refuses to let go of Slappy's hand, and has gotten him caught by the table saw as well. Slicing Slappy in half as well... Jillian continues reading the ventriloquist's diary and learns that even though the evil doll may die, the soul of the sorcerer can still pass on to other people. After the party, she tells Harrison she knows how to get revenge on Katie and Amanda. She then proceeds to vomit green goo all over the twins. International releases Gallery Bride of the Living Dummy - UK Release.jpg|UK Brideofthelivingdummy-italian.jpg|Italian Bride of the Living Dummy - Norwegian Cover - Den levende dukkens kone.jpg|Norwegian Bride of the Living Dummy - Spanish Cover (Ver 1) - La Novia del Muñeco Viviente.jpg|Spanish (Ver. 1) Bride of the Living Dummy - Spanish Cover (Ver 2) - La Novia del Muñeco Viviente.jpg|Spanish (Ver. 2) Television adaptation Bride of the Living Dummy was adapted into an of the ''Goosebumps'' TV series. It is the sixteenth episode of season three, and the sixtieth episode overall. Goosebumpswiki-tvepisode-button2.png|Click here for a full article about the television adaptation.|link=Bride of the Living Dummy/TV_episode Artwork Bride of the Living Dummy (Full Art).jpg|Cover artwork by Tim Jacobus. Trivia * Mary-Ellen looks nothing like she is shown to look on the cover of the book, both in the actual story, and in the television episode. Her hairstyle seems inspired by that of the Bride of Frankenstein from the movie of the same name. * Slappy is similar to the horror idol, Chucky, who is a doll possessed by the spirit of a murderer. This book is similar to the movie, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bride_of_Chucky Bride of Chucky].'' * The full book cover art was used for the cover of the Bride of the Living Dummy VHS tape. * This is the first Slappy book to not start with "Night" in the title. * Some people thought Slappy was the master mind, and he wanted Marry-Ellen to be his bride, but at the end, it turns out Mary-Ellen brought Slappy to life so he can be her husband, only to discover that he wanted Jillian instead of her. * In the movie ''Tim Burton's Corpse Bride, on the scene when all the corpses head off to the land of the living with a wedding cake, the design of the cake looks similar to the cake on the cover of the book, a white cake decorated with skulls. * When Jimmy does his ventriloquism act with Slappy at the beginning, Slappy wears a red-and-white-checkered sports jacket instead a gray double-breasted suit like the first three books with Slappy. Category:Goosebumps (television series) Category:Night of the Living Dummy Books Category:Goosebumps Series 2000 Category:Birthdays Category:Slappy Category:Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Twins Category:Sequels Category:Animals Category:Living Toys Category:Books Released In 1998 Category:Covers by Tim Jacobus